


Accident Prone (Art)

by reichtrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Hitler Youth, Hitlerjugend, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash
Summary: A Hitlerjugend boy had an accident.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Accident Prone (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick doodle of my Hitlerjugend character. His name is Helmut.
> 
> If you do not like this type of content, I would like to remind you about the [Three Laws of Fandom](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Three_Laws_of_Fandom).

[View outside AO3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/718592560578166915/806771094426091570/Accident_Prone.png)


End file.
